


Temptations in the Dark

by winkwonk



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Crack, F/F, F/M, Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkwonk/pseuds/winkwonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in 50 sentences. Crackfic, quickly written, extraordinarily silly, full of cheap death and girl-on-girl sex. Mind the tags. Spoilers for the ending of Book 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptations in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts were taken directly from the LJ Community, 1sentence, but I didn't do an official claim. I had writer's block and wanted a quick exercise, and the last time I checked the mods had been unresponsive to claim requests for some time. Forgive me if I'm wrong about that.

1\. Comfort  
Korra whispered into the night, "I love that I can talk to you now."

2\. Kiss  
Raava's glow filled the room, caressed Korra's body, lingered on her lips.

3\. Soft  
She knew Korra wanted it hard, but they had time, and she continued to tease the Avatar mercilessly.

4\. Pain  
It didn't hurt in a bad way, when they were rough--it was just raw cosmic energy, deep breaths and heat rolling off Korra's skin.

5\. Potatoes  
The next day, Korra was eating leftover mashed potatoes.

6\. Rain  
And it was raining out.

7\. Chocolates  
A lone figure stood in the rain, holding a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

8\. Happiness  
It was Jinora, and she was smiling to herself because today was the day she would confess her love to Korra and then Korra would kiss her in the rain and they could fly around together gazing into each other's starlit orbs.

9\. Telephone  
But like right when she was about to do that, the phone rang.

10\. Ears  
Jinora was jealous of the phone--why couldn't _she_ touch Korra's ear like that?

11\. Name  
"ASAMI!"

12\. Sensual  
Jinora couldn't hear what Asami was saying on the telephone, but from the look on Korra's face she could tell it was probably something SENSUAL.

13\. Death  
She suddenly wanted to die--of course Korra and Asami had a thing, how could she not have seen it before?

14\. Sex  
"Oh hey Jinora--ooh are those for me?" she grabbed the chocolates and flew out the door, "These will be perfect for sex with Asami tonight."

15 . Touch  
"FUCK!" Jinora stomped her foot and airbended which somehow made all the dishes rattle ominously, before sulking off to her room to take solace in her fanfic series, _Touched by the Avatar_.

16\. Weakness  
Asami opened the door to find a panting, sweaty Korra, but it was the chocolates that caught her eye and she said, "Oh no, those are my one weakness."

17\. Tears  
"I didn't think you meant it literally!" Korra sobbed as the ambulance took Asami's body away.

18\. Speed  
"I know you're upset about accidentally killing Asami, but drugs are not the answer." Korra punched Bolin in his stupid face.

19\. Wind  
Jinora then came to the realization that she'd been lusting after her recinarnated grandfather, and went off to some mountain to cleanse her soul and destroy the fanfics.

20\. Freedom  
"I mean at least you're not tied down anymore." "Bolin I am going to murder you."

21\. Life  
Since the spirit world is open now, Asami came back to life easily.

22\. Jealousy  
Ginger had been about to make a move on Korra but as soon as she saw Asami, Korra leapt into her arms and they started having sex right there.

23\. Hands  
Ginger was actually okay with this.

24\. Taste  
"Asami you taste so good," sighed Korra and Asami responded, "Yeah, death does that to you."

25\. Devotion  
Their devotion to each other just made the whole thing hotter, and Ginger was still okay with them not noticing that she was getting off to this.

26\. Forever  
She wished Varrick was filming it.

27\. Blood  
Suddenly Korra got her period.

28\. Sickness  
It was a really bad one and she spent the rest of the week in bed screaming "FUCKING WHYYYYYY."

29\. Melody  
Zhu Li was outside recording it for use in a mover soundtrack.

30\. Star  
Korra and Asami hadn't quite caught on that Varrick was using them as inspiration for porn.

31\. Home  
Ginger kind of wanted them to get out of her apartment at this point.

32\. Confusion  
But everytime she tried to approach the subject they would start kissing and being adorable, so, with her brain all muddled, she went to the back alley mover theatre to watch some porn.

33\. Fear  
Suddenly the lights flickered.

34\. Lightning/Thunder  
There was a clap of lightning/thunder, and bloody claw marks appeared on the wall.

35\. Bonds  
Eska appeared above their (Ginger's) bed and said in her creepy monotone, "I'm here to join you."

36\. Market  
"Zhu Li!" said Varrick, who was listening from the tree outside, "How much demand is there for creepy incest?"

37\. Technology  
When asked why the public opinion couldn't be polled instantaneously, Zhu Li replied that they hadn't invented the internet yet.

38\. Gift  
Varrick didn't know what he'd done to deserve her, but she was precious; he was glad he'd built that pyramid for himself and arranged for her to be put in there with him after he died, whether she was alive or not.

39\. Smile  
Back inside the apartment, Eska smiled like a deranged reptile.

40\. Innocence  
"Now take my virginity, Cousin Korra."

41\. Completion  
Raava joined in, and they were having the creepiest orgy ever when Ginger came home.

42\. Clouds  
"Why are there claw marks in my adorable cloud wallpaper?!"

43\. Sky  
Ginger had been trying to make her apartment look like the sky, and it had taken a lot of hard work that she did HERSELF and now it was ruined.

44\. Heaven  
The claw marks clashed horribly with the heavenly design, but that gave Ginger an idea.

45\. Hell  
She could make it hell-themed, instead!

46\. Sun  
By sunrise, the women and spirit were still going at it, and Varrick was outside wondering why Ginger was just taking measurements and comparing paint swatches.

47\. Moon  
"At least take off your pants," he muttered.

48\. Waves  
Ginger looked out the window and waved casually to him before resuming her (fully clothed) work.

49\. Hair  
Zhu Li had fallen asleep on Varrick's shoulder, and he stroked her hair gently.

50\. Supernova  
And then BAM the world ended.


End file.
